Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by D.M.A.S
Summary: "I need some space to think. I'm not leaving you. At least not now. Not for good. Not yet" / An OutlawQueen story about how I think this current Zelena baby situation they're facing could be solved... I'll make this work for all people involded, somehow.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I planned this as a Oneshot. But I guess I'll have a few chapters... maybe 2-3. It's just a bit much for one chapter. So here we go. I hope you like it.  
Basically it's how I wished they'd handled the current situation with OQ/Zelena and the baby.. My version of it. Hope you enjoy reading it.  
And sure this right now might not sound thiiiiis good. But I can promise you that they'll end up just fine. _ **  
**_ **And sidenote: I named the kid. I just had to.**

 **Summary:** "If you love someone set them free if they come back they're yours to keep,..." or something along the lines that saying goes.

 _ **Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder**_

'Toothbrush, toothpaste', she was going through the important things on her mind. Which is why she didn't hear the front door opening, or when the bedroom door opened. It was only as he pushed the bathroom door softly until there was enough room so he could enter that she realised he had returned home.  
„Regina", he said as he saw her, „what are you doing?"  
It was obvious, he must've seen the bag with her clothes in it as he walked through their bedroom to get to the bathroom.  
By now she was leaning against the sink with her back towards it and her arms crossed in front of her. Her eyes were seeking comfort in his shoe laces, it seemed.

A moment passed and neither of them said anything. He knew the current situation was hard on her. On himself as well. They both knew that. They had talked a bit about it so far but it hadn't been enough yet.  
But so much was going on right now that they barely had a moment to breathe alone.

The last few nights they had literally just been falling onto the bed in the evening almost instantly falling asleep. Everything was draining their energy. _Emma and Killian being the Dark Ones now. Rumple being good. That was new on so many levels and for everyone. Everything happening with Arthur and the other newcomers from Camelot._  
 _And then they had their own life. Henry needed Regina now almost more than ever. After what Emma had made him go through he had closed himself off to a lot of people. Or at least wasn't as happy as he usually seemed to be, anymore._  
 _Regina had spent many a night in Henry's room talking to him or they had all spent time together with him and Roland watching movies or playing games in the living room trying to find some distraction for a few hours._  
 _And then of course there was Zelena. And everything that went along with her name._

Everything that had let to the recent and quite surprisingly early birth of _Jean_. Jean. They had named her. Regina and him came up with it and they let Zelena agree on it. Gladly for everyone she did.  
Jean. It was a simple name, easy. It went along with his last name and also with the rest of them. Roland, Henry, Regina and himself. Regina and Jean. He loved seeing them together and he wished nothing more than for Jean to have Regina as her mother.  
The weird and crazy truth as of now though was, that Jean had a mother. A wicked one. But so far according to everything and the law she was still her mother. And to a certain degree at least she'd most likely always be.  
Oh how he wished things were different. Easier for all of them. _But they weren't._

So as of now things were difficult. So difficult that Regina was standing in front of him in their bathroom looking at his forest worn shoes rather than his face.  
Minutes must have passed as she finally turned her head and eyes upward to look for his own.  
„Robin", she said, „I need some space to think. I'm not leaving you. At least not now. Not for good. Not yet."  
„I understand", he said and quickly placed his arms around her, „where are you going?"  
Regina pushed him lightly away so she could look into his eyes again, „I called Snow earlier she said I could spend the night or two at their place."  
„Are you sure?", he asked her, knowing how much she usually didn't want to talk about her feelings and how she usually behaved around Snow but he also knew that she had changed. That her relationship with Snow White had changed a lot but he wasn't sure if it had changed so much that she was alright with spending a couple of hours with her.  
„I know it might sound crazy", said Regina, „but after what we've been through Snow is the one person that has always been there in my life. Even though we've spent years hating each other. ... well our relationship has changed a lot and I know I'll regret saying it but I think I might need her opinion on things. I know I'll never live this down", she was smiling now, „but I think I could need one of her hope speeches. And no matter what happens or happened in our lives Snow will always be my step daughter. And I've finally accepted that a while ago."

In moments like these Robin couldn't be prouder of her, she really had changed so much from the person she used to be. He had been right back then but he already knew that, saw that so clearly in moments like this one again, she was the furthest thing from a monster.

She continued then, „but I will be honest with you, Robin. The way things are right now I don't know how much longer I can handle them. I'm sorry. I really, really am. And I'm trying", she was close to tears now, „I'm really, really trying but everything is so hard right now and I'm not sure if I can live the rest of my life like that. I'm trying to be happy with you and the kids and Zelena shows up and rubs everything in my face again. Over and over again. And I get angry and what she says gets to me and I know it shouldn't. And it annoys me that it does. But", she stopped midsentence and was by now fiddling with the cord that was dangling on his sweater.

„But it keeps on hurting", he finished her sentence for her and all she could do was nod. So he embraced her again.  
They stood like that for minutes. Not saying anything else. After all there was nothing left to say. The truth was, it hurts. It still hurt and neither of them knew how much longer it would or if it ever would stop hurting entirely.  
They had to find a solution for the situation. They both knew they couldn't leave things the way they were now. So yes maybe, perhaps it was a good idea for Regina to spend a night or two in someone else's bed.

Robin loosened the embrace this time and smiled at her, „do you want to take Jean with you to Snow's? She could become best friends with Neal", it made her smile, „or shall I keep an eye on her?"  
„I'd love to take her", Regina said and added, „but only if you'd want me to take her if you'd rather have her here with you then-"  
She was cut of by Robin, „Regina. We've talked about this, Jean is as much yours as she is mine. Of course you can take her with you. And I know it might feel weird because of Zelena but we're not taking away her child and I know we need to find a solution to all this. But I promise you we will and for right now it'll be alright."  
Regina nodded and smiled. A few tears were still running down her cheeks, she knew how much his children, their children meant to Robin and she was eternally grateful for how much he trusted her in and with everything.  
„Now go", he said, „I'd feel a bit better if you get to Snow's before it gets dark outside. And don't worry I'll keep an eye on the boys."  
A few minutes later they found themselves at the front door. Regina was carrying Jean's things and Jean whilst Robin had her big bag in his hand.  
„I'll walk you to the car", he said and so they walked the few meters to Regina's Mercedes where Robin put the bag in the boot of the car and settled Jean in her seat.  
„Make sure Henry eats something before school tomorrow", Regina said, „and I'll come by around 8 and take Roland to kindergarten as usual." Robin knew she didn't have to do that. But he also knew Regina. And he knew she wanted to do this. And he wouldn't deny her or Roland the time they spend together.  
„Alright", he said therefore before capturing her lips in a kiss that might've been a little too inappropriate for a sidewalk goodbye but no one but them was outside anyway.  
Eventually she openend her door and took her seat, rolling down the window she said, „see you tomorrow."  
„Tomorrow", Robin repeated as she slowly drove off with Jean.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes later Regina stood in front of the Nolan's appartment door. Two bags over one shoulder and holding little Jean with her other arm. She was about to knock when the door opened revealing a smiling Snow.  
With a lovely, „hey", Snow greeted them and stepped aside so Regina was able to walk past her.  
As soon as Snow had closed the door behind Regina she took Regina's bags and placed them on the ground before she properly greeted Regina with a hug and took a closer look at Jean who was hugging a colourful stuffed toy.  
„So that's the little one", Snow stated as she held one of her fingers close to Jean's face so she could grab it which the little girl eagerly did, letting go of her unicorn in the process which was quickly grabbed by Regina then so it wouldn't fall.  
Regina nodded, „that's Jean."  
„Aw that's a wonderful name", Snow said still smiling down at the baby.  
„I remembered it from Henry's comic books, thought it was lovely and fitting and everyone else loves it as well so we agreed on it."  
„How about you sit down at the table and I'll get us some coffee?", Snow asked Regina and walked off to the kitchen area as Regina sat down on one of the chairs with Jean on her lap. She was wriggling herself out of her coat at the same time and then placed the item on the chair next to hers Before looking down at Jean who seemed to be studying the room. They had been at the appartment just two days before with her but from this angle it must look different to the baby, Regina thought.

Snow placed a coffee mug in front of Regina, but far enough away from Jean's little hands. And another on the opposite of them.  
Jean had managed to place her stuffed animal on the table by now and Snow didn't see much of the little girl anymore because she was all hidden behind it.  
„A unicorn?", Snow said laughing, „really, Regina?"  
„Her brother has a flying monkey so well his sister might as well have a blue and purple unicorn", Regina had to bite back a laugh though. It must look weird, the 'Evil Queen' with a baby on her lap and a colorful stuffed unicorn.  
„And you still don't see that you're not that person anymore that you used to be all these years ago?"  
Regina sighed, „I do sometimes. But right now, I don't know. Honestly, Snow. I'm here with you right now instead of being with my soulmate trying to work on everything. Instead of doing that I'm here with you because I don't know what to do. So I'd say, I haven't really changed much."  
„Regina, listen to me, „Snow said, „you're human. And I don't want to be in your situation. I admire what you're doing. I really do. And it's perfectly understandable that you need a couple of hours to think and maybe get someone else's opinion. That's normal. That's good, Regina."  
„Thank you", Regina said after a moment of silence. Jean was still engaged in cuddling and turning her unicorn in her hands.

„So how's everyone doing?", Snow asked Regina and she knew that Snow didn't want to hear the usual, 'fine' and 'alright'.  
She sighed, „well, as you know I haven't had much time myself lately. I've been trying to help on all sides of town to get this back to normal. I mean you're there quite often with me so you know the drill. Then there's always that usual stuff going on with the town that I, as mayor, have to deal with. Which luckily at the moment isn't all too much.  
Then there's Henry who is trying so hard and his best to be a part of it. And I know he wants to help me and he does on so many levels, but he still needs me. And I'm happy about that. He's still not that great at maths, but it's been getting better in the last years. And well now after what Emma has done to him, I'm", she corrected herself, „we, well Roland and Robin and me, are trying to get him back to his old self and I really hope he won't be holding a grudge against his mother or anyone", she sighed, „for as long as I did."  
Snow was surprised that Jean was still patiently sitting on Regina's lap, „how are Robin and Roland coping with everything?"  
„Well the last few days and weeks haven't been easy on both of them. All of us, actually. Since he took that forgetting potion sometimes we need to think of what Roland actually does remember and what he doesn't know of and it's not all that easy. Gladly for us he likes Jean. He knows she's his sister and luckily for us so far, he hasn't asked any questions about that yet. But I know they'll come soon and as of now I don't know how to possibly explain everything to him. You know, I thought I'd have at least another seven months with Robin to go through all this, to plan how to prepare the boys and ourselves for the situtation. But well here we are.  
So yeah, gladly Roland is coping well with everything right now. I'm really glad for that. I'm really glad that both Henry and Roland are coping this good with the situtation. Ever since we got back from New York Henry and Roland got a lot closer as well. It feels like Henry sees in Roland the little brother that he never had."  
„That's wonderful", said Snow.

„It is. And well as for Robin. I don't know. I mean he looks fine from the outside. But we haven't had that much time to talk about anything since we got back from New York six weeks ago. It's like every time we almost get a quiet moment something else or someone else comes up, recently.  
I know that he wants things to work out for us and I do know that he loves me. And I know that he most likely feels as torn as me about the whole situation but we haven't really had much time to talk about 'us'.  
We barely spent half an hour a few days ago on talking about including Zelena in being with her daughter", Regina paused for a moment and Snow couldn't help but see a few tears bulding up in Regina's eyes, „and how. But we couldn't even finish that conversation properly."

„Are you sad that she has a daughter with your soulmate and you don't?", Snow asked Regina, „you should no better than anyone that biology doesn't make parents, Regina. Love does."  
„That's not it, Snow", Regina said although she cringed at the part about her soulmate, „ _I've always had a daughter_. Inbetween everything, _you and I_ had our good times as well. It wasn't all that bad. Sadly though I was fuelled by anger and it got the best of me. You were an easy target. And I had already sent my mother to Wonderland. But there have been a lot of moments with you that I enjoyed in the past. They weren't all bad."  
„No they certainly weren't", Snow said, „I remember when you were brushing my hair and then neatly braiding it so I wouldn't mess it up before tea time or dinner and dad would get angry.  
There's one thing though I've always wondered. We've had these long and cold winters and I know I was so stubborn that I always wanted to sleep with the windows open. How was it possible that I never froze to death?"  
Regina chuckled.  
„It was you, wasn't it?", Snow asked her.  
„Guilty as charged", Regina said, „Usually before I went to bed myself I came back into your room and closed the window and then early in the morning I opened it again."  
„But how?", Snow asked then, „I remember that window was making the most horrible noise while opening. How did you manage to do that?"  
Regina winked, „ah, you just had to push the window up a little and the frame down at the same time and then it worked quite alright."  
Snow was shaking her head, „you could've just let me freeze to death."  
„I could have. And to be honest I don't know what someone like Robin sees in me", Regina said.  
„Oh Regina", Snow said, „I do know quite well what he sees in you. He sees all that and so much more in you. You care. And you care a lot. For others. You just have to open your eyes and see it."  
„Huh?", Regina said, „that sounds oddly familiar."  
„Well that's because it's the truth."

Snow glanced at the clock in the kitchen area, „how about we put Jean on the blanket over there in Neal's corner and the two of us prepare dinner so we can all eat when David comes home with Neal in a few minutes?"  
They both stood up, Snow walking over to her counter to get some plates and cutlery out placing it on the counter while Regina put Jean down on the blanket before she went over to the counter to take the plates to the table. It only took them a few minutes and they had prepared to whole table.  
They had seated Jean in a high chair next to Regina and had placed the other one opposite of Jean for Neal.  
It was then that they heard a key in the door and shortly after David stood in the room with Neal on his arm.  
He walked over to Snow and gave her a light kiss on her cheek, „hey"  
Then he took a step to where Regina stood next to Snow, „hey Regina", he said before hugging the other woman.  
„Hi David", she said, „and hello Neal", Regina let her hand wander over the little boy's head.  
„And who's that?", asked David curiously.  
„That's Jean", said Regina and took a seat next to her just as Snow came back from her kitchen area with the lightly heated food for Jean and Neal.  
David placed Neal in his chair and then they all started eating.  
Sadly David didn't have that much time for dinner because he had to go back to the Sheriff Station to meet with the dwarves which left the two women alone with the children faster than they could blink.  
„You know", Regina said after a while, „I do want Zelena to have a part in Jean's life. After all she is her mother. But to be honest I don't know if she's ready for it yet. I mean so far she's still just trying to make me feel bad and miserable. I don't know if she really cares about her."  
Snow sighed, „ok, I didn't see that one coming and I'm the person that gets paid by the hope commitee."  
„Hmm?", Regina said, „I know she's Zelena. But she's also Jean's mother if I like it or not and she's my sister. And I've done my fair share on hating people in my life. I'd like her to love her child. She doesn't have to love me and she probably never will or vice versa but I think we should act in the best interest for Jean and it's only fair."  
„You really have changed", Snow said beaming with happiness now, „I don't know if I would be able to do that to be honest. But you're absolutely right it would be a good thing. A very good thing. I really hope that does work though. You need to talk to Robin about it." 

* * *

Robin knew he had to leave the house in a few minutes to pick up the boys from Granny's. It was Thursday after all and that meant they would go to Granny's after school and buy those donuts that Henry and Roland liked so much and then meet either Regina or him there to pick them up and go home together.  
So after he had said goodbye to Regina he went back into the house and upstairs to Jean's new room.  
The original plan that he and Regina had was that they'd have another almost seven months to design her room and put some furniture in. But the new reality came faster than they thought and therefore he had allowed Regina that moment when they came home from the hospital the first time to magically do her whole room.  
The room used to be her old office but she didn't need that anymore and it was right next to their bedroom oppostide Henry's and Roland's which used to be the old guest room.

He really loved the way Jean's room looked. He wasn't fond of magic and that was no secret to Regina either but he loved how wonderfully she had decorated the room. It was mostly white. And reminded him a lot of the hidden room she had in her vault. She had also put a smaller version of the apple tree she had down there in Jean's room. It had little red and white crystals on it's twiggs and a few red apples. So that if one switched on the little white chandelier that was dangling from the ceiling it looked like the walls of the room where sparkling. He liked that. He really did. There were some white mirrors on the walls as well.  
And there were also placed some stuffed animals in and around the tree. Which was a job that wasn't done by Regina but mainly by Roland and Henry in the last few days.  
He was grateful that the kids and Regina supported him and his daughter so much these days. He really wanted them to be a family.  
But he also couldn't imagine how hard it was for Regina. It was already hard for him. But for her? He really admired her for everything that she had done for and with him and couldn't possibly love her more than he loved her right now already.  
He had to talk to her, he knew that and better sooner than later and better today than tomorrow. But first, first he had to talk to someone else. To get a few things out of the way. To talk about things. To make this work.  
But that as well had to wait until later. Now he had to go and get their boys back home. Home.

It was a ten minute walk to Granny's and he could already see the boys from the outside when he arrived.  
He walked into the diner and as soon as he was inside he saw someone else. The person he wanted to talk to so badly sitting in a booth in the back.  
First he walked up to Henry and Roland though they hadn't noticed him yet as they seemed to be occupied with a book.  
„Hey", Robin said cheerfully approaching them.  
„Hi dad", said Roland hugging him but not getting up from his chair.  
„Hey Robin", said Henry as well smiling.  
„Would you two mind waiting a few more minutes over here? I need to have a little talk with someone", Robin said.  
„Don't worry", Henry said and as soon as he said it they were both back with their heads in the book.

Robin greeted Ruby as well then and asked her for two coffee. One for him and one for Zelena. After all he had been living with her for a few months so he knew exaclty how she liked her coffee. Extra milk and no sugar.  
As soon as he had the coffee he walked over to the table Zelena was sitting at.  
She looked up, „Oh what an honour, the man himself. Where's that dark haired arm candy you keep dragging around everywhere you go? Did she have enough of you already? Awww I'm so sorry, dear."  
Robin already mentally prepared himself for an interesting conversation with the mother of his child but he didn't like one bit how she was referring to Regina. And it took him quite a lot to not slap some sense and nice words into her face. But he didn't. He decided to ignore whatever insult she had made about his soulmate and greeted her with a smile, „good to see you too, Zelena. I thought we should have a nice little chat over some coffee."  
Although he'd have liked to tell her that unlike her, her as she said 'arm candy' of a sister was doing what she wasn't able to do. Looking after their daughter because he couldn't do that 24/7 on his own. At least not when there were two other children to take care of as well. So he was very grateful that Regina had accepted his offer to take Jean with her to Snow's. And he also wanted to give Regina some time to bond with Jean. Because in the last few days, weeks, months, Regina had a lot to do and seldom a free minute for herself. And she for sure didn't have any opportunity to actually bond with Jean in the last few days.  
Not now when Killian is a Dark One as well and they have to deal with two of them. And Zelena and everything else. So he was grateful that at least right now Regina had a chance to spend some time with the little girl.  
„Well then", Zelena said, „I don't have all day, what did you want to talk about?"  
Robin had to laugh, „funny that coming from you."


End file.
